


The Tree on the Hill

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Phoenix knows things, weird magic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Gyr looks for his baby daddy and some weird shit happens.





	The Tree on the Hill

The group of knight stopped briefly to scan the clearing before moving on.

“You said Halamar lived over that hill.” Addy whispered. “Maybe we can find him there.”

“Good idea.” Gyr agreed as the snuck toward the hill, staying in the cover of the trees. The knights could turn around and come back at any moment and Gyr wanted to find his...boyfriend? Gyr realized he didn’t really knew what to call the father of the child he carried. It wasn’t like his fathers. They weren’t together but they both loved each other, even if they hadn’t told each other. Given time Gyr was pretty sure he would have been in love with Halamar, but he wasn’t there yet. 

Climbing the hill was not difficult. It wasn't particularly steep but it offered no cover. Only one tree grew on the hill, an old hawthorne at the very top. Stand at its roots Gyr felt tiny.

“Gyr?” Addy asked, hesitantly, as Gyr gazed up at the tree. “There’s no village for miles, not even a single house.”

Gyr’s gaze snapped away from the tree and he scanned the forest and fields before him. Not even a single sign of human inhibition could be seen. No buildings, fires, or domesticated animals. The fields were wild flowers and grass not crops.

“But...He said he lived close. He told me it was only a ten minute walk.” Gyr protested weakly. Something felt wrong. He knew what danger felt like deep in his belly, but this was different. His magic was screaming at him. He pulled Addy’s hand urgently. “Addy, we need to leave. Now.”

They ran down the hill as fast as they could. Wind blew around them, like a storm rising from nowhere. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, but their hair and clothing was being whipped about. Had they not been holding hands they would have lost each other. The sound of laugher surrounded them as they ran. Then, just as they crossed a line of mushrooms at the base of the hill, the wind vanished, the laughter stopped, everything around them was calm. They turned to look back at the hill. The tree was still swaying, slowly, from the wind.  Behind them they heard footsteps. They turned quickly fearing what they might find.

“Father!” Addy ran into Lancelot’s arms. Lancelot hugged her close to his body.

“Oh, sweetheart, please don’t scare you mother and me like that ever again.” Addy nodded into his chest.

“Are you ok?” Leon asked Gyr, laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Gyr admitted. He felt like someone was watching him from behind so he turned to look at the hill once more. For a brief moment he thought he saw a girl standing at the base of the tree, but she disappeared in the blink of an eye. “We need to leave.”

“What’s wrong?” Leon asked, scanning for potential attackers.

“I don’t know. Something doesn’t want us here.” 

Druzagu poked his little head out  of Gyr’s bag and cried, having been woken by the running. Leon looked down at the noise.   
“Where did you get a dragon?”

“I found his egg in the bushes.” Gyr shrugged.

“Of course you did.” Leon sighed.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Kestrel was the first to hugg Gyr when they arrived back at the castle. She whispered in his ear. “They know you’re pregnant. They're not mad.”

It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders when he hear that. 

“I’m a little mad though. Why didn’t you come talk to me? You know I’m always going to have your back.”

“I know, Kes, and I need to talk to you later. Something weird happened.” As Gyr spoke Merlin and Arthur came rushing down the steps.

They both hugged him tightly. Gyr took a deep breath. Even though they already knew he needed to tell his fathers the truth.  But before he could speak they ushered him into the armoury. Merlin locked the door behind him.

“I’m pregnant.” Gyr blurted, less gracefully than he had intended to.

Arthur nodded. “We know. We found the book you hid.”

Gyr nodded.

“Did someone hurt you?” Merlin asked, solemnly.

“What do you mean?” Gyr asked.

“Did someone force you?” Arthur asked.

“No! No, nothing like that.” Gyr assured them. His fathers sighed in relief.

“Do you want to keep it?” Merlin asked.

Gyr realized he hadn’t actually considered that yet, having been too scared how his fathers would react. He lay a hand on his flat stomach. He could feel the tiny bit of life and magic within him. “I-I don’t know.”

“You have time to decide.” Merlin assured him.

“And we’re here for you whatever you do.” Arthur added. “Can I ask who the father is?”

Gyr looked at his feet. “You don’t know him. I met him gathering herbs. I went looking for him, to tell him. I couldn’t find him.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Later as he got ready to sleep Phoenix lay her hand on his stomach and smiled.

“Baby.”

“Yes, I have a baby in there.” Gyr answered, confused how she knew. They had decided not to tell her until he knew whether he was going to have the child or not.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series of oneshots devolved a plot. I'm thinking about making this a multi-chapter fic. or would people prefer this style with them in the series. 
> 
> NEXT TIME ON LITTLE FALCONS: Gyr, Addy, and Kestrel try to figure what the fuck is going on. Peregrine helps Ronat adjust to her new life.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
